


Modern Day Kilvin

by Carebzz



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: he'd be great, he's the maser i'd want to learn from the most, here's some headcanons of kilvin being a college professor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebzz/pseuds/Carebzz
Summary: Here's what Kilvin would be like as a modern day college professor.





	Modern Day Kilvin

  * Like 98% of students would adore Kilvin
  * (the 2% being the spoiled brats who think everything is always about them always) 
  * (and he doesn’t take their bs) 
  * People would be signing up for his classes just because they liked him, not because they actually need the class, you know?
  * No joke, I would love to have Kilvin as a teacher 
  * Like, I’d take his class to fullfill a science requirement
  * I don’t know, Intro to Engineering or something 
  * And I would be doing, like, fine
  * But absolutely enjoying every minute of it
  * He believes in class participation and effort
  * So almost no one fails his intro classes as long as you are actually trying and putting in efforts
  * (his advanced students don’t get that luxury) 
  * He’s that prof that has like 45 grades each semester 
  * Like one big project at the end combined with attendance and labs and write ups 
  * All that fun stuff
  * Of course, he ONLY teaches lab classes, lbr
  * He also is a sought out adviser 
  * (so many students switched to him, esp if their original one was Hemme) 
  * He makes the WORST puns
  * All the time 
  * It’s great 
  * He often has the class rearrange the desks because 
  * “this just feels so stuffy and formal” 
  * One of my teachers cancelled class and told us to watch Princess Bride instead
  * I feel like that’s something he would do as well 
  * He has been known to bring in food and coffee for his 8am class 
  * They have bonded with him to the next level 
  * Also he’s such a dad, I bet he actually has kids because he would adore them 
  * Tells the students when the administration is royally forking up 
  * Definitely the faculty member who is the peer adviser or whatever for the robotics clubs 
  *  Because nerds unite!!! 
  * He also goes on tangents about how the government is terrible and society needs to be changed and we should actively fight against racism and sexism and homophobia etc etc every day 
  * Lots of deep conversations happen
  * Esp in that 8am class
  * (seriously, they love him tho) 



**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr
> 
> Reviews or feedback are always appreciated!!!


End file.
